A Dark Day in October
A Dark Day in October ''is the premiere episode of ''Children of Cade. ''It is the first episode of Season 1 and the first episode of the series overall. Summary Young Ellen lives in New Orleans with her adoptive sister, Carol. But within sweet little Ellen are dangerous and unpredictable powers just waiting to be unleashed. How will she cope with them? Cast ''Main Cast: * Zendaya as Ellen * Anna Diop as Carol Flynn * Freddie Highmore as Terrence Clark * Halston Sage as Karis Salvatore-Lockwood * Ben Hardy as Ryan Shipmann Prologue FADE IN: EXT. SLAVE HOUSE - NIGHT. Date: August 17th, 1854 Rain falls outside of an old rustic log cabin. Dead bodies lay in the yard in front of it. Screaming can be heard from inside. INT. SLAVE HOUSE - NIGHT. The slave house is deserted all for except one woman. She's screaming bloody murder and her dress is tattered with blood. She has a very large pregnant belly and is obviously in labor. As she screams, the rain seems to get worse until it sounds like bullets against the walls. After a full few minutes of anguished screams, she finally stops after she hears the loud SCREAMS of a newborn baby. She smiles warmly... before dying right there. The baby's screams suddenly silence and a sharp, painful CRACKING noise can be heard. Suddenly a bloodied figure stands up from the floor. The figure, appearing human, walks over to its mother and touches her face. It then grabs some spare clothes and heads out of the house. ELLEN (V.O.): Life and death. A delicate balance. It seems one cannot exist without the other. And when one life ends, another must begin. That's true for me at least. My name is Ellen... and this is my story. FADE TO BLACK "Chapter 1" FADE IN: INT. KARIS'S APARTMENT - MORNING KARIS SALVATORE-LOCKWOOD writhes in bed. She's clearly having a nightmare. WE then see quick flashes of the nightmare. The city of New Orleans is burning, dead bodies are strewn around everywhere, and a BLACK EYED MAN stands in the cracked street. Karis then jolts awake. She looks around, afraid. KARIS: I need to get to New Orleans! She runs out of bed. TRANSITION TO: EXT. BAYOU BAR - MORNING It's a dreary, grey day in October. A small gust of wind blows orange and yellow leaves across the parking lot. INT. BAYOU BAR - MORNING Seated at a table is ELLEN. She's a pretty girl, black, and appearing to be in her early twenties. A large camera on a strap hangs from her shoulder. She's typing away on a laptop, a warm cup of coffee next to it. She picks up the coffee and sips it. The door to the Bar opens and in walks CAROL FLYNN, Ellen's adopted older sister. Carol walks over to Ellen and smiles. CAROL: Hey. ELLEN (without taking her eyes off the screen): morning. Carol looks a little hurt by this but doesn't say anything. She takes a seat. The waitress comes up. WAITRESS: Coffee? CAROL: Yes. Black with two sugars. The waitress nods and leaves. Carol looks at Ellen again. CAROL (sighs): you know... you really need to stop leaving in the middle of the night to come here. Me and Jack get really worried about you. Ellen glares a bit. ELLEN: Jack? Worried about me? Give me a break. CAROL: He really is! He actually really likes you, Ellen. ELLEN: No he doesn't. He's afraid of me. Everyone in this town is! They're all afraid of the things I can do! Ellen's eyes go black for a second. The light above them POPS! Ellen sighs and quickly downs the rest of her coffee. She packs up her laptop and leaves. CAROL: Ellen wait! Don't go! But it's too late as Ellen BLURS over to the door with inhuman speed. Carol groans, disappointed in herself. EXT. BAYOU BAR - MORNING. Ellen walks down the sidewalk from the Grill. As she walks, a silver car pulls up next to her. She sighs in frustration. TERRENCE CLARK, a local handsome journalist, walks out. He looks at her. TERRENCE: Morning, Ellen. ELLEN: Morning, Sheriff. TERRENCE: How's things at home? Terrence locks up his car. He begins walking toward the Grill. Ellen hesitates. This is a bit of a heavy subject for her. ELLEN: Do you want the truth or a lie? TERRENCE: Truth please. ELLEN: Not good honestly. I mean, Carol and Jack aren't fighting but- TERRENCE (cutting her off): Who's Jack? ELLEN: Jack Tripp. He's her new boyfriend. Anyway, the problem is... me. I just feel like everyone in town is afraid of me because of my powers. I feel like no one around here respects me. TERRENCE: Well Ellen, respect is earned. Not given. You have to do something that'll make people respect you and not fear you. Understand? Ellen nods meekly. Terrence smiles warmly. TERRENCE: Good. Just try and keep your head up, kid. You'll be alright. He pats her on the back before walking into the Grill. Ellen thinks about what he said for a minute before continuing to walk down the sidewalk. CUT TO: EXT. CAROL'S HOUSE - MORNING Ellen walks up the sidewalk to Ellen's house. She goes to open the door and finds it locked. She aims her open hand at the door lock and narrows her eyes. The lock then clicks open. She smiles to herself and opens the door, walking inside. INT. CAROL'S HOUSE - MORNING Ellen takes her shoes off and puts them with the others. She takes her hoodie off too, hanging it on a hook. She begins to walk to the stairs when JACK TRIPP, Carol's handsome boyfriend, walks out of the bathroom. He looks at her. JACK: We heard you sneaking out last night. That wasn't very cool, you know. ELLEN: I'm surprised you care, especially after the things you called me the other day. What were they again? Oh right! "Demon!", "awful thing!", "burden!" As she says that last one, Ellen lifts up her hand. Jack is then telekinetically pinned to the wall. Ellen's eyes are black again. JACK (fearful): Ellen, please! I was drunk! I didn't mean the things I said! ELLEN (shouting): THAT'S NO EXCUSE!!! She then drops him. He falls to the floor, rubbing his chest. Ellen's eyes turn normal and she quickly runs up to her room. Jack exhales sharply and punches the floor in anger. INT. CAROL'S HOUSE - ELLEN'S ROOM - MORNING Ellen falls onto her bed. She closes her eyes. On her walls are 80s horror movie posters and pictures that she's taken. Then there's a big white space with nothing on it. Next to her bed are tons of books all about the world. Ellen then grabs her phone and plugs in her headphones. She plays some soothing jazz music as she closes her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. As she sleeps, her body levitates upwards. CUT TO: EXT. NEW ORLEANS - BUS STOP - MORNING The bus stops and the doors open. Out steps Karis. She puts her bag on before walking into town. INT. CAROL'S HOUSE - ELLEN'S ROOM - MORNING Ellen groans in her sleep. WE then get QUICK FLASHES of Karis walking around and see that she has SILVER GLEAMING WINGS. Ellen wakes up and gasps loudly. ELLEN: She's here! She runs out of her room quickly. "Chapter 2" EXT. BAYOU BAR - DAY Karis walks inside. She's met with a few odd stairs as she sits down in a booth. Terrence, seated at the counter, looks at her. He walks over. TERRENCE: Hello. KARIS (smiles): Hello. TERRENCE: Mind if I sit next to you? She shakes her head, smiling, and gestures for him to sit down. He does so. KARIS: I'm Karis by the way. TERRENCE (shaking her hand): Pleasure to meet you, Karis. I'm Terrence KARIS: Likewise. Terrence sips his coffee. The waitress comes around with a notepad. She looks at Karis. WAITRESS: What'll you have? KARIS: A coffee and a chocolate eclair, please. The waitress smiles, nodding, before walking off to put in her order. TERRENCE: So Karis, what brings you to New Orleans? KARIS: I'm just visiting really. I've always had a fascination with this town. I always hear of strange things going on here. Stories of vampires and werewolves and witches and such. Terrence nods. The waitress brings Karis her food. Karis takes a bite from the eclair before the door opens. In walks Ellen. She slowly walks over to Karis, observing her as she does. Terrence looks at her TERRENCE (surprised): Oh uh... Karis, this is- KARIS (cutting him off): Ellen. Karis stands up and looks at Ellen. Ellen smiles at her. ELLEN: I... dreamed about you. I saw you coming to town... KARIS: And I've dreamed of you. Ellen... Karis looks around her and then back at Ellen. KARIS: Let's go somewhere private. CUT TO: INT. NEW ORLEANS LIBRARY - DAY. Ellen and Karis are standing in a small section of the library. It's mostly deserted, save for a few students studying. KARIS: So I feel like I should explain a few things. ELLEN: I concur. KARIS: So last night I had a dream of this town burning. Like, inferno burning. And in this dream I saw this weird black eyed man standing around. I came here to try and find some answers and... well I guess I found you! Ellen looks stunned, trying to take in all this information. Karis can see this and takes her hand in comfort. They both gasp, reading each other. After they're finished, Ellen takes her hand out of Karis's. ELLEN: You're an angle/werewolf hybrid?! I didn't even know those existed! KARIS: Yeah I am. But that's not what's on my mind right now. What's on my mind is that... you're a Cambion! A Cambion of Cade to be more exact! Ellen grumbles a little. She's done this dance before with people and she clearly doesn't like speaking her father's name. ELLEN: I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't use that name around me. Or ever to be honest. I don't like talking about... him. Karis looks apologetic. KARIS: I... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to tick you off or anything. Ellen sighs. She looks down at the floor. She then smirks at Karis. ELLEN: So since you're half angel and I'm half demon, does that mean we have to start disemboweling each other? KARIS (laughs): no. At least I hope not! The two girls laugh a bit. Ellen smiles at her. ELLEN: I like you. I think we're gonna be good friends. KARIS: I think so too. The two walk out of the library. "Chapter 3" EXT. LIBRARY PARKING LOT - DAY The two girls walk through the parking lot of the library. As they do, an UNSEEN FIGURE watches them from the bushes. KARIS: So what do you wanna do now? ELLEN: I don't know. We could go to the woods maybe? I love going there. KARIS: Sure! The two girls begin walking there. The Figure watches them head to toward the woods. EXT. WOODS - DAY. Birds chirp loudly among the tall trees. The sun shines through them a little and another soft gust of wind blows. Ellen and Karis walk down the path, Ellen smiling a little. She looks quite pretty here. Ellen stops for a moment to focus on a rock. Her eyes go black as the rock begins to float. It floats up and into her hand safely. Her eyes revert to normal. Karis is... a little creeped out to say the least. KARIS: Why do your eyes do that? Go all black? ELLEN: Don't know. They've always done that whenever I use my powers. I guess it's the demon part of me popping out to say "hi!" Ellen chuckles a little at this. She then throws the small rock into a few weeds. Karis looks around at everything. KARIS: Nature is so beautiful, isn't it? ELLEN: Yeah. The small animals, orange and yellow leaves. It's kind of perfect. She grabs her camera and snaps a few pictures. The pictures are of a bird, a squirrel, and some flowers. Ellen grins. ELLEN: This'll look great in my catalog! KARIS: So you're a photographer. That's cool. ELLEN: Yeah it is. I've always had an eye for images, you know? They help me feel more... human, I guess. Karis nods, understanding. They continue to walk until they hear a twig snap loudly somewhere. The two girls look around suddenly. KARIS: What was that? ELLEN: Don't know. But whatever it is, it could be dangerous. Karis nods. Then, out of nowhere, the unseen figure from before LEAPS FROM THE BUSHES. Bright orange and brown wings sprout from their back. WE can now see that their face is concealed behind a golden emotionless mask. Karis gasps. KARIS: Another angel? Ellen looks at her then at the figure. She then runs off into the bushes somewhere. Karis looks shocked. KARIS: Ellen?! The figure then advances on her, swinging their fist. She quickly dodges the punch and knees him in the stomach, sending him to his knees. As Karis prepares another attack, a loud ROAR comes from the same bushes. The two look and see a very large (and very angry) GRIZZLY BEAR step out. The bear stands on its hind legs and roars again. Karis looks at this bear and sees that its eyes are completely black. Could it be? The bear growls and swipes at the figure. The figure dodges the swipe and punches the bear. The bear whines a little in pain before swiping again, this time hitting the figure and knocking the wind out of them. They fall to the ground and the bear puts its huge paw down on their chest, pinning them. It's a about to strike again but not before: KARIS: Ellen, stop! The bear looks at her, its expression changing. Gone is the murderous intent and in its place is a look of realization. Karis nods. KARIS: Good. Now let them go. We could get some info out of them, see why they were following us. The bear grumbles softly and takes its foot off of the figure's chest. The figure coughs and removes their mask, revealing it to be RYAN SHIPMANN, handsome and young. He'd be even more handsome if not for the dirt marks on his face. Karis looks at him and is... seemingly distracted for a moment. RYAN (irritated): You gonna help me up or not? Karis is snapped back into focus mode. She helps him back up onto his feet. The bear, Ellen, lays down and begins making pained noises. Bizarre crunching and squelching noises begin to sound as Ellen changes back. She stands up, her clothes now smeared with strange yellow goop. Karis grimaces. KARIS: Gross, Ellen! What is that gunk? ELLEN: It's fat. You see, when I transform, my fat gets transferred around to different parts of my body. A lot of the time, the fat sort of... sticks around afterwards. Karis gags a little. Ryan shakes his head. Ellen walks over to him. ELLEN: Ok. Who are you? Why were you following us? RYAN: Alright, alright, I'll tell you. I saw sent here by Sariel to find her. He points to Ellen. She looks at him confused. ELLEN: Wait Sariel? Who is she? KARIS: An angel. A very bad one too. She glares at Ryan. Ryan puts his hands up defensively. RYAN: I mean no harm. ELLEN: Could've fooled us what with you following us and trying to hurt us! Ryan sighs. He rubs his face in frustration. RYAN: That was too far, I know. And I apologize. But you have to understand, Cambion, this is very serious business. Dark days are coming not only to this town but to the entire world. That's why I was sent here to try and help. Ellen looks him up and down before walking over to him. She takes his hand and reads him. Her eyes go black for a split second before she finishes. She looks at Karis. ELLEN: He's just like you, Karis. He's a werewolf/angel hybrid too. Karis looks surprised and a little excited by this. She walks closer to him. KARIS: Really? RYAN: Yes. But that's not important. What's important right now is that this Cambion dies! He pulls a small blade out of his coat and aims it at Ellen. Ellen chuckles. ELLEN: Really? You think some knife is gonna kill me? Her eyes go black once again. Ryan throws the blade right at her. Karis looks scared and wide eyed. Ellen smirks and lifts up her hand, making the blade to freeze in midair. The blade falls harmlessly to the ground. Ellen puts her hand down and her eyes go normal once again. ELLEN: Your little angel knife isn't gonna hurt me. KARIS: Stop! Stop this, both of you! No one's dying, not today, not ever! The two look at her. Ellen nods at her. ELLEN: Right. Sorry, Karis. KARIS: Good. We should be helping each other, right now. Not fighting. Ryan looks a little ashamed. RYAN: I concur, ma'am. I apologize. He picks up his blade and puts it back into his coat. He looks at them both. RYAN: I'll be staying in town to keep an eye on you both. Please do try not to get into any trouble. ELLEN: Oh please. I'm half demon, she's half werewolf. Asking for us not to get into trouble is like asking a tiger not to have stripes. The two girls laugh a little at this. Ryan sighs and then chuckles as well. He sprouts his wings and lifts up into the air. He flies off out of sight. Karis watches him go. The two begin walking off back to town. KARIS: You know, he's actually kind of hot. ELLEN: Really? The dude threw a knife at me and you wanna get into his pants? KARIS: Come on, Ellen! And plus you stopped the knife so it didn't hurt you. ELLEN: He still threw it at me! Epilogue EXT. CAROL'S HOUSE - DAY. The two girls arrive at Carol's house. Ellen begins walking up the steps. As she does, she looks back at Karis. ELLEN: Do you have a place to stay? We have a guest bedroom. KARIS: I'll be fine. I'll just check into the hotel here. Ellen looks a little disappointed at this but doesn't say anything. She just nods and walks back inside. Karis begins walking to her destination. INT. CAROL'S HOUSE - KITCHEN - DAY. The three are seated at the table, eating lunch in silence. Ellen and Jack avoid eye contact. Carol takes a bite of her grilled cheese. She looks at Ellen. CAROL: So what kind of things did you do today, Ellen? ELLEN: Well... I made two new friends today. CAROL: That's nice. Who are they? ELLEN: A girl named Karis and a boy. I didn't get his name. I also found out that I'm destined to bring a terrible evil into the world that will destroy the town and possibly Earth itself. She says this last part totally nonchalantly. Carol and Jack exchange worried glances as Ellen finishes off her food. She puts her plate in the sink before going back up to her room. EXT. SKY - DAY. The sun shines down on New Orleans as Ryan flies through the skies, surveying it. END OF EPISODE. Trivia * It's the first episode of the series * It features Karis Salvatore-Lockwood, a character first seen on The Sulez Dynasty * It takes place in New Orleans.